List of techniques used by Goku (Extended Universe)
A list of Goku's techniques and special abilities. Abilities Physical Abilities As a Saiyan, Goku possesses a vast array of superhuman physical attributes, which he has trained to God-like levels through years of rigorous training. *'Superhuman Strength' - As a Saiyan, Goku possesses immense physical strength, far more advanced than that of any human being, and most alien races. He is strong enough to effortlessly break all Earthling-made materials or weapons, move in increased gravity without any discomfort, and even lift a suit capable of sinking through a planet. His physical strength is so great he can harm beings like 100% Final Form Frieza (who can survive a planet explosion while weakened) and as of now, can attack with enough potecy of a universal scale. *'Superhuman Speed' - Goku can move/react at least as fast as Beerus, who's shown massively faster than light speeds and fly at hypersonic speeds, enabling him to travel great distances in short periods of time, or move at "untrackable" speeds while in combat. *'Superhuman Durability' - Goku's body is far more durable than that of normal human beings, being essentially invulnerable to all Earthling-made weapons. His durability is so great that he can survive universal force of energy. However, while naturally durable thanks to his Saiyan physiology, he does have limits, as other powerful beings as himself can hurt, and potentially kill him, if he does not defend himself correctly, and when purposely lowering his guard and ki to protect him, even an ordinary energy gun shot, was capable of leaving him near death. *'Superhuman Senses' - Goku is able to think and react at extremely high speeds, easily able to dodge or catch projectiles fired from weapons, or even keep up with incredible combat speeds from his opponents. As a Saiyan, Goku also has enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further increase his combat senses and instincts. *'Powerful Lungs '- Thanks to his physiology, Goku possesses powerful lungs, being even able to breathe in the stratosphere while fighting Beerus. Energy Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. However, as a Saiyan, Goku already possesses the innate ability to fly, which later in adulthood, he'd show to completely dominate. *'Ki Sense' – The ability to sense the energy of other beings. Goku acquired the ability after drinking the Ultra Divine Water, but was unable to use it to home in on an opponent's location until he trained with Mr. Popo. He can also hide his ki to prevent someone else senses his. *'Energy Absorption' - The ability to absorp the power from a ki-based attack. *'Telekinesis' – A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Ki Transfer' – Goku can grant some of his energy to a wounded person to restore some of their energy. *'Godly Ki mastery' – Goku can change the nature of his Ki to that of the gods, increasing his power drastically. With the Godly Ki, Goku gains access to god-level transformations such as the Super Saiyan God and the Super Saiyan Blue. *'Regeneration' - Super Saiyan God Goku is able to regenerate by pouring his godly ki into his wounds. *'Energy Nullification' – During his battle with Beerus, Goku learned how to nullify the negative damaging effects of their clash. Mental Abilities *'Genius of Combat' – Goku is able to prepare ingenious strategies when it comes to fighting. On more than one occasion, he was able to defeat opponents he was no match at first by using the correct tactics. In addition, Goku himself states and proved that techniques used against him cannot work more than once, because he can adapt to them find their weak points. *'Mimicry:' Goku is capable of instantly learning techniques performed by other fighters after seeing them only once *'Telepathy' – A way to communicate with others using one's mind. Users can also read the minds of the ones they communicate with, similar to telepathic eavesdropping. During his time with King Kai, Goku learned this ability and taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. *'Ultra Instinct' – A highly advanced mental state. Goku gradually learned this from training under Whis. During the Tournament of Power, Goku unlocked a special state and mastered it, enabling him to put to usage Whis' teachings. Using Ultra instinct, Goku's physical and mental parameters are vastly augmented, providing him with not only equally increased combat performance, but also gives him access to the Ultra Instinct ability, allowing him to instinctively dodge and attack any nearby threat in the most effective way possible. Despite the usefulness of this ability, Goku can only access it as a subconscious reaction to the most dire of situations. Techniques Energy Techniques Even whilst having a plethora of superhuman physical capabilities to utilize in battle Goku also possess numerous energy based techniques to aid him further in combat. These energy based techniques are born from Goku's own invention and creativity but also many take their form from many of Goku's allies and mentors. Goku possess the capacity for energy based techniques due to a natural affinity for the manipulation of Ki energy for a variety of different purposes and effects coming from his biological heritage as a Saiyan but also from his nature as a prodigious martial artist. Offensive Techniques * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kiai '– A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent at mid range. * Finger Beam - The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. * Energy Wave - A ki blast wave. * Kamehameha – Goku's signature attack. A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. Goku first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Goku has also invented numerous variations: *'Continuous Kamehameha' – Goku fires multiple one-handed Kamehamehas from both hands, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Bending Kamehameha' – A version of the Kamehameha for which the user can change the course, allowing the user to surprise his or her opponent. *'Super Kamehameha' – An advanced and more powerful version of the Kamehameha. *'Flying Kamehameha' – An aerial version of the Kamehameha. *'Twin Dragon Shot' – A double energy sphere controlled version of the Kamehameha. *'Spirit Shot' – A two-handed energy technique in which the user stretches their arms out and blows the opponent(s) away with dual Kiai blasts. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – a Kiai technique shot from the eyes. *'Kaio-ken Kamehameha' – A combination of the Kaio-ken and Super Kamehameha that inflicts extreme damage depending on what Kaio-ken level he is using for the attack. *'Destructo Disc' – a razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. *'Explosive Wave' - A technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *'Super Explosive Wave' - A powerful energy explosion attack and is a more powerful version of the Explosive Wave. *'Spirit Bomb' – Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. *'Large Spirit Bomb' – A larger and more powerful version of the Spirit Bomb, in which Goku stores the energy in the form of a giant light blue energy sphere in the sky. *'Double Kamehameha' – A two-handed version of the Kamehameha. *'Angry Kamehameha' - is one-handed version of the Kamehameha used by Goku in his Super Saiyan form. *'Instant Kamehameha' – A combination of the Instant Transmission and Super Kamehameha. *'Continuous Kamehameha' -a Super Energy Wave Volley. a rapid barrage of strong ki blasts. *'True Kamehameha' – a more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha. *'Super Spirit Bomb' – a larger and more powerful version of the Large Spirit Bomb, which is directly powered by the energy of the living beings and Goku needs them to raise their hands to accumulate their energy. *'God Power' - An Super Explosive Wave made of Godly Ki. *'God Kamehameha' – a powerful variation of the Kamehameha. *'10x Kaio-ken God Kamehameha' – a more powerful version of the God Kamehameha. *'Final Kamehameha' - A combination of Goku's God Kamehameha and Vegeta's God Final Flash. *'20x Kaio-ken God Kamehameha' - a more powerful variation of the Kamehameha. *'Hakai' – In the Dragon Ball Super manga, Goku learned to perform the Destruction technique after having seen Beerus use it. Due to not having the proper training no might, Goku requires to put all of his divine blue aura into his hand and release it at once, making it a one-time use attack which will leave him fully drained. Goku's usage is also not as effective as a God of Destruction's. As a result, Goku's usage requires more time to complete and his constant focus, enabled Fused Zamasu to use Future Mai as a shield, preventing Goku from completing the attack. *'Universe 7's Spirit Bomb' – A Super Spirit Bomb powered by every member of Team Universe 7 (except Vegeta). *'Destructo Disc Hexa Blade' - The user fires what appears to be a single Destructo Disc, which ends up splitting into five separate discs to home in on the foe multiple times. *'Imperfect Instinct Kamehameha' - A Kamehameha wave performed with much more energy output and force than even a God Kamehameha. Much like its original version, it can be manipulated to the user's advantage. *'Soaring Fist' – A powerful Kiai fist performed in Ultra Instinct. *'Supreme Kamehameha' - A Kamehameha fired with far more force and intensity than the Imperfect Instinct. *'Godly Display - '''Ultra Instinct Goku's ultimate attack, a large silver energy sphere charged with one hand and then throw. *'Spirit Shock – A double handed Kiai used by Goku against Baby-infected Gohan and Goten in Dragon Ball GT.' *'Gigantic Flame''' - a fire breath ki attack used whiel transformed into a Golden Great Ape. *'10x Kamehameha' – Goku fires a power Kamehameha 10 times stronger than usual in Super Saiyan 4. Used in Dragon Ball GT. *'Dragon Fist' – Goku begins the attack by making a straight fist faced at his enemy, and charges him. Then once his fist, along with his own body, exits the stomach or chest of the target, the energy will be amplified massively compared to Goku's normal power and his ki will explode out in the form of an enormous golden dragon and then finally collides into the target, possibly destroying the opponent in its path or leaving a gaping hole. *'Super Dragon Fist' - after charging through the foe with a Dragon Fist, Goku then finishes the attack by launching a Super kamehameha. this is was used to defeat Super 17 in Dragon Ball GT. *'Dragon Hammer' – a combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form or a combination of the God Kamehameha and Super God Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken form. *'Universal Spirit Bomb' – The final and most powerful version of the Spirit Bomb that draws its phenomenal power from energy sources across all of Universe 7. *'Rebirth Kamehameha' – A Super Kamehameha used in Super Saiyan God form. 'Support Techniques' *'Solar Flare' – The user places their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. *'Kaio-ken' - A technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" - thus increasing his/her power and speed and enabling him/her to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than him/her. However, the downside of the Kaio-ken is that it takes a heavy toll on the user's body, making them more vulnerable to enemy attacks. While in the state, the user's aura color becomes crimson. The technique requires the use of ki control to handle it properly. *'Give Me Energy!' - Lifting up his hands towards the sky, Goku concentrates on drawing a massive amount of energy above his head. However, it takes time to draw it in, leading Goku to be wide open and stuck in place for several seconds. It is used in combination with the Spirit Bomb, drastically increasing its already great power. *'Evil Containment Wave' – A technique designed to seal demons away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires huge stamina and endurance to perform, if user does not have enough life force they will die soon after performing it, despite the success of the technique. *'Energy Shield' – A technique used to generate an energy shield around the user to protect them from attacks *'Energy Landmine' – Goku drops from his hands small energy spheres that explode at contact. It was first used against Jiren as a distraction. 'Martial Art Techniques' 'Single Strikes' *'Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper' – In the original version, the user shouts "Jan Ken", then a name corresponding to the attack: "Gu", equals rock and will be a strong punch. "Chyoki", equals scissors and will be a poke in the eyes. "Pa", equals paper and will be an open palm strike. *'Tail Attack' – A technique used by those who have tail in order to attack their opponents. They can use it to whip or constrict the opponent. Goku uses this to break free from Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique. *'Penetrate! -' is a rush attack used by Goku used to defeat King Piccolo. *'Super God Fist' – The user charges up ki in his hand, then launches forth with a punch to the opponent's face, dealing a large amount of damage. *'Double Axe Handle' – The user cups their hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent. *'Pressure Point Attack' - A technique which, by touching or hitting weakly certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis or knock the opponent out. Enough prolonged pressure on the pressure points can also kill the opponent. *'Headshot' - The raises his hand over his opponent's head, and proceeds to flick them on the forehead, knocking the enemy back several meters with no sign of effort while dealing a great amount of damage. Goku utilized technique against Beerus in order to get revenge on him for previously attacking him with it. *'Super God Shock Flash' – Goku places hand with his index and middle fingers out near his opponents chest then makes a fist to deliver a hard punch to the opponent's gut that blasts them away with a powerful shock-wave. Used by Goku against Golden Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. *'Grudgeless Strike' - The user moves around rapidly before powering up and charge the opponent at full speed to punch them in the face. *'Miracle of Universe 7' - Goku (who is flashing between his base form and Super Saiyan) and Frieza - who have both gone well beyond their limits - utilize a powered up Nova Strike to ram into their opponent in order to create a massive explosion. *'Silver Dragon Flash'' - Ultra Instinct Goku's ultimate attack, it is a heavy energy punch followed by an explosion. *'Black Crow Kick – The kick used by Super Saiyan 4 Goku against Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed).' *'Dragon Fist Finish' - used to defeat Eis Shenron in Dragon Ball GT, during the Shadow Dragon Saga. Hold and Throws *'Dragon throw' – The user grabs his opponent's arm, leg, tail, or antenna, then he spins and throws them away. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. *'Full-Nelson' – The user puts their arms over their opponent's shoulders by going under the arm pits, making the opponent unable to move as freely as usual. Rush Combinations *'Meteor Combination' – First, Goku charges at the opponent and elbows them away. Then, he attacks the opponent with a powerful barrage of kicks and punches, ending with a heavy punch to their stomach. When the opponent lays on the ground paralyzed, Goku jumps up in the air and fires a Super Kamehameha down at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Kaio-ken Finish' – First, Goku charges at the opponent and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up after the opponent and double axe-handle punches them down to the ground. Next, he powers up to his Kaio-ken technique as he charges down at the opponent and double-punches them in their back. Finally, Goku quickly lands on the ground and catches the opponent on their back before throwing them onto the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Kaio-ken Attack' – Goku powers up to Kaio-ken x3 as he charges at the opponent and roundhouse kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up in the air and punches the opponent away. Next, he flies up over the opponent and down behind to double kick them further up into the air. Finally, Goku flies up into the air around the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Meteor Strike' - a rush attack used to defeat Burter. *'Meteor Smash' – Goku punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent away and flies after them to right hook kick them in their face. Finally, Goku axe kicks the side of the opponent's head, knocking them away and inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Discharge' – A rush attack used against the Ginyu Force in Hell in the anime, after powering up. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Meteor Crash - '''a rush attack used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 2 *'Meteor Blast''' – First, Goku knees the opponent in their stomach and again in their face from above. Then, he roundhouse kicks the opponent away and teleports behind them to knee their back. Next, he turns around and backhand punches the opponent before back flipping in the air and descending to knee them in their stomach. Finally, Goku puts his hands forward and blasts the opponent away with a yellow energy wave, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Meteor Impact' – Goku double kicks the opponent up into the air. Then, he rushes high into the air behind the opponent to double axe-handle punch and hook kick them down to the ground. Finally, Goku bends down and puts his hand over the opponent's face to blast them with a one-handed Kamehameha, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Unpolished Instinct' - Goku launches a high-speed combination of punches and kicks, battering his target from all sides before kneeing them away. After following his combination up with a massive Kamehameha, Goku charges through the blast to deliver one final, devastating punch to his target. *'Wild Meteor Crash' - is a rush attack used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 in Dragon Ball GT. Others *'Eight-Arm Fist'' – A physical technique that involves its user moving their arms fast enough that they seemingly have eight of them, allowing them to attack and defend themselves much more efficiently. Used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique. *'Crazy Fist' – A distraction technique used by Goku and designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Pretending to be a wild uncontrollable dog or monkey, Goku catches his opponent off guard, and eventually knocks him out with a swift kick by jumping from behind. Goku uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's Drunken Fist. *'Tornado!' – After calling the name of the attack, Goku spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Nam. *'Wild Sense' – A variation of the Afterimage Technique that allows the user to counterattack right after dodging the opponent's attack. *'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique (2)' – Used when imitating Captain Ginyu at the beginning of their battle on Namek. 'Speed and Movement Techniques' Even though it is not exactly certain how fast Goku can travel, on several occasions, it has been suggested that Goku, by the end of Dragon Ball Z, can move at extremely high speeds while flying. It is mentioned that the Dragon Team themselves watch the light from someone's aura to see where they are during fast-paced battles. At the start of Dragon Ball Z Goku could fly at comparable speeds to the Nimbus, which flies at Mach 1.5 at full speed. *'Afterimage Technique' – An ability to move so swiftly that an image of the user is left behind. *'Tail-Helicopter Technique' – Goku swings his tail in a circle fast enough to hover and fly freely. Used only once, in his fight against Jackie Chun in the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Afterimage Strike -' a technique in which the user distracts his/her opponent with several afterimages *'Mid-Air Stop' – While falling to the ground, Goku exhales his breath like an explosive blast to stop his decent. Goku uses this technique against King Chappa in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament preliminaries. *'Rapid Movement' - Goku moves with great speed, which creates the illusion of teleportation. *'Instant Transmission'' – A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. Power Ups 'Techniques' *'Saiyan Power' - A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, enabling them to heal faster and simultaneously improve compared to before. *'Kaio-ken' – A technique that multiplies the user's ki for a "heart beat" - thus increasing their power and speed and enabling them to inflict serious damage to opponents who are considerably stronger than them. *'Super Saiyan Power' – an ability used by Goku in his base form in order to utilize some of the Super Saiyan power without actually transforming fully into a Super Saiyan. *'Fusion Dance' – a short series of poses that are performed by two characters of equal power levels and roughly equal size. To correctly perform the Fusion, the fusees must strike the poses in a perfectly symmetrical image of one another. The result of a correctly performed Fusion Dance is a superior being whose power is multiplied several-fold over that of the individual fusees. *'Super Saiyan God-to-Blue switching' - Goku rapidly switch between the Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan Blue forms in order to utilize Super Saiyan Blue's power to its full potential. Transformations *'Great Ape' – Like all Saiyans, Goku can transform into a Great Ape when absorbing enough Blutz Waves, usually from looking at a full moon, while still having his tail, though not of his choosing. As a Great Ape, Goku's dormant Saiyan traits re-emerge and he becomes feral and violent. Originally, because his tail was removed permanently Kami when restoring the moon, Goku lost access completely to this transformation. However, in Dragon Ball GT, thanks to Old Kai's aid, Goku regained his tail and briefly turned into this form again. *'Unlock Potential' - After drinking the Ultra Divine Water, Goku's true potential was released, apparently giving him access to all of his power as a Great Ape in his base form. *'Super Saiyan – This form multiples Goku's base power 50x times his normal amount. The first Super Saiyan transformation, achieved by Goku after witnessing Frieza murder his best friend, Krillin.' *'Super Saiyan Second Grade' – the first branch of the advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. In the form, every nerve is concentrated, sending ki through the body to inflate the muscles. It raises both power and speed. Goku never has used the form in battle, opting to master the basic Super Saiyan form instead, only briefly showing it to Gohan. *'Super Saiyan Third Grade' – the second branch of advanced Super Saiyan forms, achieved through intense training in the Super Saiyan form. All natural inhibitions of the body are completely removed in this state, resulting in 100% utilization of strength and stamina reserves. He shows it Gohan while they are in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but he never uses the form in battle because how slow it makes the individual on top of the massive energy drain to the body. *'Super Saiyan Full Power' – The mastered state of the ordinary Super Saiyan form. *'Super Kaio-ken' - A combination of the Super Saiyan transformation and the Kaio-ken technique. *'Super Saiyan 2' – The direct successor to the first Super Saiyan transformation. It is very similar to the original form in appearance and attainment; however, the power output is far greater, as speed, strength, and energy output all drastically increase. Through different methods, the Super Saiyan 2 state can be powered up from its ordinary power boost into a much stronger state. *'Super Saiyan 3' – The third form of Super Saiyan and the successor to the second transformation. This form extracts every drop of potential from a Saiyan's blood. *'Super Saiyan God' – A Saiyan transformation that surpasses Super Saiyan 3 and its predecessors. It is initially obtained through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans or special divine training. *'God-like Saiyan' - An empowered state of being undertaken by Saiyans who gain control of Super Saiyan God, and gain the ability to utilize god-like power without having to change their form. *'Super Saiyan Blue' - A form that uses the power of Super Saiyan God with the first Super Saiyan form. *'Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken' - A technique that consists of using the Kaio-ken while transformed as a Super Saiyan Blue. The highest used level of this form is x20. *'Perfected Super Saiyan Blue' The completed Super Saiyan Blue form that results in the user being able to transform into a higher form. *'Ultra Instinct -Sign' - A transformation that allows the user to access Ultra Instinct as well as granting a significant power up and great increase in combat efficiency. *'Ultra Instinct' - A powerful transformation that is obtained through the mastery of Ultra Instinct, surpassing Ultra Instinct -Sign-. In this form, Goku is the strongest he has ever been in history. *'Golden Great Ape' – An alternative and far stronger type of Great Ape that is the result of a Saiyan in Great Ape form becoming a Super Saiyan. It is seen in Dragon Ball GT. *'Super Saiyan 4' – A Saiyan transformation that is a different branch of transformation from the earlier Super Saiyan forms, such as Super Saiyan 2 and 3. *'Full Power Super Saiyan 4' - This state can be achieved by absorbing an extreme amount of Saiyan Power from other Saiyans. *'Goku's Change' - A mysterious state of being undertaken by Goku where he is no longer the Goku he was before, and may be dead or even have become something else entirely. In this state Goku is cloaked in an aura that won't let any attack near him. *'Ryuu-ken' - A ancient transformation technique developed by ancient namekians. Goku learned it from Azure. Category:Lists Category:Techniques